


Secret Santa

by SaultNPeppah



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Friendship, Secret Santa, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: When the 7 Founders do a Secret Santa event, Diana gets a little more than expected. This was to make up for an individual who never received anything from out WonderBat Secret Santa event.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 56





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is for undeadroshi on Tumblr. Sadly they never received their item for the WonderBat Secret Santa event we had back in December. I apologize that it has taken me so long to get this to you, but Maiden and I wanted to make sure you got at least something!

* * *

Christmas. Growing up on an island paradise secluded from the world of man, I was unfamiliar with the concept. There was something about the thought of a man dressed in red, who entered houses in the dead of night, that did not sit well with me. But the more I listened to Wally and Clark's stories of the holidays, the more I understood the holiday, and the others that were during this time of year, were not about this Santa Claus, but rather time with family and friends. Having abandoned the only family I had back in Themyscira to help on Man's World, I was more than happy to celebrate this time with the friends I had made within the League.

Shayera, though impulsive and a bit withdrawn, had become my first friend. The two of us had bonded over being the only two female members of the League, and although our views on the opposite sex were quite different, I knew I could appreciate her knowledge of topics unknown to me; she had been quite informative when I had approached her with questions regarding the male body.

John was a valiant fighter, focused on maintaining justice and a fair fight for all. I admired his approach to things and although he was proud of his time in the military, which I had learned was a collection of Earth's warriors, he was reluctant to share much of his past. Whether he was ashamed of his past or did not trust us with it, I did not know, and did not pry. I knew enough boundaries to know to respect his decision.

Wally had been the one most excited to show me how things on Man's World worked, and although I had allowed him the opportunity to teach me things, I had set boundaries for us. He was like family, like a younger sibling- a "brother" Clark had called it.

Likewise, Clark had been someone I could talk to when I felt like I did not belong. He knew what a struggle it was to have powers unlike those of Man. He knew what it was like to be feared because of your abilities. He would offer advice, and for that I was very grateful.

J'onn, like Clark, understood my feelings of isolation. His family and his home had been destroyed years ago. Like Clark and I, he was the only one of his kind here, vowing to protect the innocent. J'onn had become someone I was able to talk to, able to share my feelings with. He was an excellent counselor and an excellent shoulder to cry on (should I ever need it). He was a wonderful friend, and the League was extremely lucky that he was the one who had made it possible for us all to meet.

I had grown close to nearly every member of the League, and they had welcomed me in with open arms and open hearts- with the exception of one, of course.

Batman was moody. He was blunt. He knew how to push everyone's buttons, and he was not a team player. But there was no one who piqued my interest more than he. He was mysterious. He was smart. He fought with his head rather than any particular powers; fact was, he had no powers, which made him even more interesting. He was only a mortal man that fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves. He was a true warrior.

On more than one occasion I had tried to get Batman to let me into his world. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know more about Gotham, the city he devoted most of his time to saving. I wanted to know his story, why he was part of the League. But each time he only ignored me, stating he had work to do elsewhere. That only piqued my curiosity more. I had grown close to everyone, learning all their secret identities and their lives outside of the League. I had tried with Batman, cautiously walking the line between friendly banter and careful flirtations every now and then. There were some days when he would humor me, flirting in return. Other times he would ignore me all together. He was a puzzle that no one had solved, no matter how hard they had tried. And although I had gotten a little closer to knowing who he truly was, figuring out what his face looked like behind the mask in Paris, I still felt like I knew nothing of the man. I had spent countless hours researching Bruce Wayne, finding myself cringing at the man portrayed in the newspapers and internet blogs. This was not the man I had found myself wanting to know, and the more I fought beside him, the more I realized the world was just as clueless as to who he really was as I was.

He was so secluded. Which is why everyone had done a double take during last week's Founder's Meeting when he had suggested doing a "Secret Santa" for Christmas.

Confused at first, I only sat and watched as Clark had turned to Bruce, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Likewise, Shayera and Wally had only stared at the masked vigilante with wide eyes, wondering what had come over him. I only glanced at J'onn, who shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as I was.

John explained it was a Christmas tradition where people selected one person in secret and bought them a gift. At first I was confused as to why someone would do something like this, but when I thought more about it, I realized this would be my chance to find out more about the man that was shrouded in mystery. I would need to study him, find out what made him tick, what he liked. I was going to give him the best present I could, and I wouldn't stop until I got him to crack a smile. Or so I thought.

"We don't pick who we're going to get?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at Clark. My eyes narrow as I look at the bowl with seven folded pieces of paper, a name of each founder written on each piece.

Clark only shakes his head and lets out a small nervous chuckle. "No, unfortunately not," he says. "That's part of the fun."

I only scrunch my nose, unhappy with this latest revelation. This was my chance to get to know Bruce. This was my chance to get to find out everything I could and hopefully become friends with him. I only let out a small sigh and reach into the bowl, pluck a piece of paper out from the pile, and give Clark a small smile. He smiles and turns to my right, letting everyone pick a name from the bowl until only he and Bruce remain.

I watch as Bruce glances up and I swear I see a smirk on his face. But as soon as it appears, it disappears, and once again I am met with the stoic face I have come to associate with the caped crusader. He places his gloved hand in the bowl and pulls out a piece of paper and places it in his utility belt without seeing the name scribbled inside. He watches as Superman takes the last name, unfolds it, and smiles at the name inside.

I take the time to open the folded piece of paper in my hand. The handwriting scribbled across the white page reads "Flash" and I smile briefly. Wally has shared many of his hobbies. It should be easy to find something worthy for my friend, and although I am slightly disappointed I am unable to use this opportunity to get more information about Bruce, I know it'll be a nice gesture for Wally.

Everyone carefully reads the names on their pieces of paper, shoving them into their pockets when they're done, careful not to let anyone else know who they are responsible for. Clark looks around the room, stopping to stare at Bruce with a raised eyebrow. He only furrows his eyebrows more and crosses his arms over his chest, before Clark chuckles and shakes his head. "Okay, let's bring our gifts next meeting," he says.

Everyone nods and stands from their seat at the large table, exiting the room where all of our meetings are held. I am halfway down the hall when I realize I have left my phone in the room. I quickly turn and walk back towards the meeting room, stopping when I hear hushed whispers coming from the other side.

"You did this on purpose," I hear Bruce say. His voice is low and harsh. He is angry and I only hope the person his anger is directed to knows they are walking on thin ice.

The other person chuckles and I raise an eyebrow realizing it is Clark inside with Bruce. "You wanted to do this," he says. "I merely pushed you a bit."

Bruce huffs and I smirk. It is so entertaining to see a man who is so intimidating to the criminals in Gotham grovel like a child who has not gotten his way. "I only did this so you would stop pushing me to be part of the League full time. You know I-"

"I know, I know," Clark says. "It'll be fun, Bruce," he says, whispering the other man's name so no one finds out the identity that apparently only two of us know.

The door slides open and I jump back, careful to make it look like I have not been eavesdropping on the two men inside. Clark steps out of the room, a smile on his face when he sees me. "Diana," he says with a nod. He walks down the hall, disappearing when he turns the corner, and I step inside the room.

Bruce looks up at me, his lips pressed tightly together as he stares at me. His eyes narrow behind his cowl and I watch as his hand retreats to his side, letting his cape envelop his body. "Eavesdropping, Princess?" he asks. His tone is accusatory, and although I know what he is accusing me of is truth, I do not like it.

"I merely forgot something," I state. My eyes glance over to the table and I let out a small huff when I notice it is completely bare.

"You should keep a better track of your belongings." I furrow my eyebrows and turn to face Bruce, however my face softens when I see he is holding my phone in his gloved hand. I raise an eyebrow, silently asking him what his next move is. He only offers me the device, watches as I grab it, before I quickly thank him. He doesn't acknowledge my thanks. Instead he walks out of the room without a word and disappears down the hall, once again infuriating me with his actions, and furthermore intriguing me.

* * *

The seven of us sit around the table, listening to Clark discuss our latest mission. We were all there, we all know the details and how it went down. I genuinely try to listen to Clark relay the messages we all need to hear, but I can't help the excitement that bubbles within me as I glance around the room and notice the wrapped gifts in front of everyone.

It has been a week since we were assigned Secret Santa buddies, and I am so excited to partake in my first Christmas tradition. "Okay," Clark says as he sits at his chair beside me. "Now that that is all complete, how about a little bit of fun." He places his neatly wrapped gift on the table in front of him and offers the room a smile. "Who wants to go first?" he asks.

Before I can say a word I am standing, a smile on my face as I reach for the gift on the table. "May I?" I ask. I had to think long and hard for the perfect gift for Wally, but now that I have it in my hand, I am excited to see his reaction. Clark nods and I walk around the table making my way to where both Wally and Bruce sit. I watch as Bruce's eyes follow me, and I can't help but chuckle when I decide to have a little fun teasing the man who lives such a serious life. I stop next to Bruce and place the gift on the table in front of him, before I slide it in front of Wally, chuckling as I watch Bruce stiffen when my shoulder presses into his chest. "Here you go, Flash," I say. I watch as he snatches the gift and opens it, the smile on his face widening when he realizes what is in his hands.

"Oh wow," he says. He holds the pieces of paper in his hands, and does a small dance in his seat, letting his shoulders bump against Bruce's, who only lets out a small aggravated sigh. "Thank you, Diana," Wally says when he is done.

I give him a small nod, stand from my place beside Bruce, and return to my seat. I watch as Wally kisses the tickets in his hand, keeping his grasp on them tight, afraid they will blow away at any moment. I knew Wally was a fan of the Central City Stars, and after he explained the sport of baseball to me, I knew tickets to see his favorite sport on opening night would make a wonderful gift. Granted, I had to ask Clark for help getting the tickets, as I still did not know how to go about buying such an item. But seeing the smile on Wally's face was proof that it was worth all the hassle.

"Well I guess I'll go next," Wally says. He rises from his chair and runs out of the room, leaving behind only a trail of scarlet. It only takes a second for him to return to his chair, a smug smile on his face and a half eaten donut in his gloved hand. "Don't open it now," he says, shoving the last of the donut into his mouth. The looks on everyone's faces tell me they are just as confused as I am, until I turn my head and notice the brightly wrapped present that sits on the table in front of Clark. It had not been there a second ago and I raise an eyebrow, wondering what kind of joke Wally is playing with Clark.

Clark only takes the gift in his hand and stares at it intently, before his eyes flash up to meet Wally's, who is unable to help the fit of laughter that escapes his lips. Clark opens his mouth to protest his gift, trying to hide the deep hue of pink that is creeping up his cheeks, but when Wally succumbs to another fit of giggles, he knows it is pointless and abandons any mention of the secret gift. Clark quietly clears his throat and bends to grab something by his feet, before he places a gift in front of J'onn, who only smiles widely at the Kryptonian.

I let my eyes wander from J'onn to where Bruce sits and quietly watch as he fiddles with the box that is in front of him. That was not there mere moments ago and I am unable to help myself from wondering who it is for. With Wally, Clark, and J'onn already having been given a gift, there are only three more possibilities as to who will receive the gift Bruce clings to.

My eyebrow raises as I watch J'onn, who is so happy to have received homemade cookies and other Earthly sweets by Ma, as Clark calls her, he can barely contain his smile, slide his perfectly wrapped gift across the table to John. My heart skips a beat as I realize that maybe Bruce had to get me a gift, and my mind starts to race with the possibilities of what could be in that box.

I am so lost in my thought it isn't until Shayera nudges my arm with her elbow do I realize everyone in the room is staring at me. "I'm sorry," I say. I try my best to hide the blush that is creeping on my cheeks as I realize I have missed both John, Shayera, and Bruce open all of their gifts.

Clark only nods, before he clears his throat and looks away from me. "You're the last gift," he says.

I look around the table and notice the mess of wrapping paper and shredded ribbon that litters the piece of furniture we all sit around. I suddenly scan the table, looking for the brightly colored box that had been in Bruce's hands moments ago. Disappointment fills me when I can't find it, and I worry I'll never know what it was that Batman was holding so closely mere moments ago. "Princess," I hear from behind me. I freeze in my seat, wondering how I haven't noticed Bruce was not in his seat across from me all this time.

I quickly turn in my chair and face the masked man. He stands awkwardly by the wall, his body stiff and rigid- he's nervous, and I wonder why. That is, however, until I notice he is still holding the wrapped box in his hands. "This is for you," he says. His voice is low, almost a growl, and he stares at me as he takes a step toward where I sit. "I, uh, hope you like it," he says as he places the bright green box on the table in front of me.

I only nod a small thank you before I turn to face the gift, my heart racing as I realize he had been my secret santa all along. I carefully pull the ribbon at the top, watching as the bow flattens and the ribbon falls to the table, before I grab the top of the box and pull it off. A small gasp escapes my lips when I see what is inside. With a careful hand, I reach into the box and pull out the statue, gently placing it on the table, admiring the most precious gift someone could give me.

The statue, which is made of a beautiful bronze, is of Athena. She is one of the gods I have prayed to since my time on the island, and has been the name whispered in my prayers while here on Man's World more than any other god. I have asked for guidance on more than one occasion after having been banished from Themyscira, just as I used to as a child back home. I only hope this will strengthen my ties to the goddess.

"She's beautiful," I say, finally finding the words. I gently trace the bottom of the statue with my finger, letting it carefully graze the bronze that makes the plaque on which Athena stands. "Thank you."

I offer Bruce a wide smile. He acknowledges my thanks with a small nod, before he turns on his heel and walks back to his seat. I notice his teeth are clenched and he is still stiff, but at this moment I don't care. I have been given a piece of home.

* * *

My hands clench into fists as I make my way into my room, trying to drown out Wally calling out my name from down the hall. I am in no mood to entertain his antics, pretending I am okay with how our latest mission turned out. Instead, all I want to do is shower, get the stench of defeat from my skin, and meditate.

My door slides open and I quickly rush inside, making sure to lock it behind me. I waste no time stripping my uniform off, letting it fall to the floor, before I jump into the shower. The water is blistering and under any normal circumstance I would alter the temperature, but I am too upset to care. I continue to let the water beat against my back as my mind wanders.

It has been three days since I was given the state of Athena by Bruce. When we had ended the meeting I had every intention of thanking him, letting him know how much I appreciated the sentiment. But like always, he had jumped from his seat and rushed out of the room before anyone else could do anything. And like Bruce, he had continued to ignore my attempts to reach him. I didn't know what I had done wrong, nor did I care. I wanted to thank him, I wanted to know why he had gotten me this beautiful gift, and he was ignoring my attempts at any further contact. I knew it shouldn't have bugged me. I knew he was distant from the moment we met, but after the last meeting, I had hoped things would change. I had hoped we would be able to actually get to know one another.

My shower is over as quickly as it began and I quickly wrap a towel around my body before I retreat back into my bedroom. Thoughts of the last few months here on Man's World flash through my mind as I reach into my dresser and begin to absentmindedly dress my body. I think back to how I betrayed my mother's trust, sneaking away to Man's World, convinced I was needed to help the mess the Imperium had created when they tried to take over the Earth. A sad sigh falls through my lips when I realize how worried she might have been, waking up the next morning only to realize I was not in the bed I had slept in for years. I pull a thin sweater from my closet and pull it over my head, letting the hem fall to my waist before I take a seat on the edge of my bed. With Christmas being a few days away, I want nothing more than to be with my family; a family that has banished me from the only home I have known, but my family nonetheless.

My hand carefully slides down my face as another sigh escapes my lips. I knew it was not my mother's choice to banish me, that it was her duty as Queen. It does little to settle the sadness I feel. I stand from my bed and take a step toward the corner of the room, stopping when I notice the statue of Athena sitting on the bedside table. The corner of my lips curl into a small smile as I remember Bruce and the look on his face when he presented me with a gift so brilliant. If asked, he would deny the small trace of a smile on his face, but I saw it. I had the image burned into my memory, letting it flash into my mind each time I walked by the statue.

I had told myself I would thank Bruce when I saw him next, let him know how truly grateful I was for the gift. It was much easier said than done, as the caped crusader was nowhere to be seen for the last few days.

I walk up to the statue, the smile still on my face. My hand reaches over to the statue, the faint whispers that comprise the start of a prayer on my lips. "Athena," I say. I let my index finger gently touch the crown of her head and continue, "Please give me guidance."

I kneel in front of the statue and gently bow my head. "I am lost and I do not know where to go." I stay in silence, hoping to hear some response. I have prayed to Athena many times. On the island, during my training, I would pray for guidance, wanting to be smart in battle. When I first came to Man's World, she was a guiding light, offering me wisdom to properly acclimate to this new way of living. She has never let me down.

"Man's World is confusing," I confess. I glance up and take a deep breath. "Man is confusing." The room is silent for a few moments, the small prayer lingering unspokenly in the air as I stand. My hand reaches out to the statue once more and my finger gently touches the top of the owl perched upon Athena's shoulder. I let my finger run along its right wing, stopping when I hear an audible click come from the piece of bronze.

My hand freezes and my eyes widen as I stare at the statue. I don't dare move my finger, fearing I have broken this precious gift. I steadily let out my breath as I carefully lift my finger, praying nothing falls off the statue. I stare at the statue, letting my eyes do a once over. My eyes focus on the lettering near the bottom. The Bronze letters that make up Athena's name are all the same, except the letter 'e', which is now turned around - it was perfect a second ago.

I carefully lift the statue into my hands and stare at it as I take a seat on the edge of my bed. I carefully turn the letter, watching with a raised eyebrow as it turns with a few clicks. When I am sure the letter is in the correct spot, I push it carefully, pushing it back into place. It lets out another audible click and the spear in her hand turns counter clockwise until it stands parallel to her body.

My finger gently pulls at the spear, my lips curling into a curious smile as I watch the shield laced over her forearm open to reveal a piece of paper. I carefully pull the paper from its hiding spot, before I close the shield, watching in amazement as the hidden gears move the spear back to where it had been. The letter 'e' spins a full three hundred and sixty degrees, and the right wing of the owl perched upon Athena's shoulder rises a few centimeters. I carefully stare at the statue in my hand, both confused and amazed, before I place it gently back on the bedside table.

When I am sure no other part of the statue is going to click or move or do anything beside what a statue is meant to do, I move my focus to the piece of rolled up paper in my hand. Carefully grabbing the edges, I unfold the paper, confusion on my face as I stare at the mess of numbers written in dark ink.

My eyes roam over the small piece of paper, trying to find some sort of meaning behind the mess of numbers. I don't know what I should be looking for, nor do I know why someone would go through such lengths to hide something so trivial as random numbers. A sigh escapes my lips as I throw myself back onto the bed, clenching the piece of paper in my hand as my arm moves up to cover my face. When I had asked for guidance, I had hoped for something a little more distinct.

* * *

The flash of light that had accompanied the teleportation had all but vanished, leaving me in a dark and cold room. I wasn't sure where I was, or why I had come here, but I knew there had to be a reason for it all.

When I had discovered the piece of paper with numbers scribbled across it, I had tried to shrug it off. It was nothing. There could be no meaning to such chaos. But the longer I sat and thought about it, the more I realized there had to be some meaning behind everything. It had taken me nearly fifteen minutes to realize the numbers were not in fact random, but a sequence. It wasn't long before I had come to the conclusion that those numbers were coordinates - coordinates to the place I now stood.

I take a step off the transportation bay, letting my boot clad foot hit the cold concrete floor. I had no idea where I was heading, so I had quickly changed into my uniform, wanting to be ready for whatever would be waiting for me here.

I hop the rest of the way off the transportation bay and glance around the dark room. My eyes have adjusted enough, allowing me to see a few items scattered around the room. There is a desk in front of me, the large chair turned away from me, facing the multiple screens that display countless bouts of information. To my right is a table with broken pieces of metals scattered about its face. I take a step toward the table, curiosity filling my mind, however before I can take another step something catches my eye. I turn my head slightly and notice it, sitting there in the cold, quietly waiting for that bat symbol to shine in the sky, when its engine will be brought back to life. As I turn once more, giving myself a full inspection of the room I am in I suddenly realize: it is not a room, but a cave - his cave.

"You figured it out."

My body turns, arms raised, ready for a fight, as I watch the back of the chair. The chair turns revealing Batman, who is sporting a smirk that even he can't pretend is not there. He stands from his chair and I lower my arms, suddenly realizing this had been his plan all along. He had planned to draw my name, he had planned to give me the statue. He had planned to give me the coordinates to the Batcave. But why?

"I did," I say with a nod. I watch as he presses a button on the edge of the desk before the cave brightens up slightly, forcing me to look away from the only other occupant for a few moments. My eyes adjust and I blink to erase the spots from my vision, before I glance back up at Bruce. "Why all the hassle?" I ask.

Bruce only shrugs. "I've always been skeptical of you, Diana," he admits. I only nod. He has shared his suspicion of me multiple times, but I do not blame him. I come from an island no man has heard of, with powers bestowed upon me by the gods. It was difficult to convince Man I meant no harm, but for Bruce it had been nearly impossible to gain any of his trust during the first few months.

"So you've told me," I say, flashing him a smirk of my own.

He doesn't acknowledge it. He only takes a step toward me. "You've been my colleague," he begins, "and you've slowly become my...friend." I can't help but blush at the statement, even though I know Bruce hasn't made a confession worth it.

"What would you have done if I hadn't solved the puzzle," I ask.

Bruce only shrugs his shoulder. "That wasn't an option," he says. "You're brilliant, Diana. You would've found it sooner or later."

I only nod, pursing my lips. "And why exactly am I here?" The question comes across as rude, and even I am taken aback by my tone. But I have been working with Bruce for months. There is usually something he keeps to himself. He doesn't like all of his cards on the table.

Bruce only shrugs. "You have questions," he begins. He reaches up and pulls his cowl from his face, letting it fall to the back of his neck. "And I have answers. Starting with who I truly am." He pulls his gloves from his hand and lays them over the back of his chair before he takes a step closer to me. "Bruce Wayne," he says, introducing himself. "But you knew that much already."

I only smile and take his hand in mine. Of course I knew his name and his face. When we had danced in Paris everything had become clear. My suspicions had only grown when Batman arrived in my hotel room that night. "How long have you known?" he asks, dropping my hand. He turns from me and walks back up to his desk, pushing the chair aside to lean against a few of the controls.

I only shrug as I follow him. "Since Paris," I confess. I watch as his blue eyes stare at me, watching as I lean against his desk, crossing my arms over my chest. "But I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how much of the playboy persona is actually an act."

"Good," he says without missing a beat. "How much of Bruce Wayne do you know?" he asks.

I only shrug once more. I let my fingers carefully run along his desk, letting my eyes wander over the different toggles and switches connected to his keyboard. "I know what the papers and tabloids share," I state. My eyes glance up and meet his. I offer him a small smile and he reciprocates, causing my heart to skip a beat. He is a handsome man, this is for sure, but there is something about the way he smiles that makes me feel like a giddy girl with a crush. "How much of the real Bruce Wayne is that, though?"

"Not much."

"Care to enlighten me?"

Bruce only smiles once more. "Over dinner. Tomorrow night?"

I smile and give him a small nod, standing straight and taking a deep breath. "That sounds perfect. But I do have one question." He raises an eyebrow, asking me to continue. "Why Athena?"

Bruce chuckles and licks his bottom lip before he answers, "You've been praying to her for guidance. I've heard you a time or two and thought you could use a piece of home." He takes a step toward me and places a hand on my arm, surprising me. I did not know the seemingly cold hearted Batman could be so tender and attentive. "I know how it is to feel lost, Diana. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

I am shocked. I did not know Bruce cared that much for anyone, let alone me. He is always so distant, I thought he was incapable of being this caring, this sweet. It's a refreshing change of pace. Before I can stop myself, I lean in and give Bruce a small peck on the cheek. His lips curl into another smile and I give him a smile of my own, before I lean back in and place my lips on his. He freezes, unsure of what to do, but that is okay. As much as I would love for there to be a romantic interest between the two of us, we still need to get to know each other more, find out what drives the other, what makes the other tick. Maybe in the future things between us will blossom, but for now this was merely a kiss to express my gratitude.

I pull back from Bruce, unable to help the smile on my face when I see the smirk return to his. "Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome," he whispers. "I will see you tomorrow." He watches as I walk toward the transportation bay at the edge of the room. He punches a few keys on his keyboard, the coordinates of the Watchtower, and gives me a small nod. "By the way, you and I will have monitor duty all next week since Kent will be back in Smallville with J'onn."

That is the last thing I hear before the cave disappears from my vision, only to be replaced by the transporter bay in the Watchtower. I let out a small scoff and shake my head, catching J'onn's attention. "Is everything alright, Diana?" he asks.

I only nod, letting him know I am alright. I offer him a smile for good measure before I step off the transporter and walk out of the room toward my quarters. Having monitor duty all next week is going to be a bore, but at least I'll have Bruce there to keep me company. Thank Athena.


End file.
